The POTCO RP Universe - Minecraft
This is the official page of POTCO's new and official RP server. Here, former members of POTCO RP can come to continue their nation's legacies. We are currently in the process of establishing the foundation for Spain's capitol on the server. It will act as a precedent for all other nations to follow. We expect for this to be finished within 1 - 2 weeks. Until then, this server will be open inclusively to only certain white-listed individuals. Images of our progress: Screen shot 2013-09-15 at 8.56.01 PM.png|The entrance hallway of Palacio De Clemente Screen shot 2013-09-15 at 8.54.27 PM.png|The King's Maze infront of Palacio De Clemente. - (About 15-25% finished) Screen shot 2013-09-14 at 9.46.27 PM.png|The King's Court - Assembly meeting hall Screen shot 2013-09-15 at 9.02.57 PM 1.png|Clemente's Cathedral - (Located in Palacio De Clemente) Screen shot 2013-09-15 at 9.03.41 PM.png|One of the royal ballrooms within Palacio De Clemente Screen shot 2013-09-15 at 9.04.29 PM.png|Two of the main hallways within Palacio De Clemente Screen shot 2013-09-15 at 9.28.53 PM.png|The front of the bridge across the mote into Palacio De Clemente Screen shot 2013-09-15 at 9.29.19 PM.png|The front entrance into Palacio De Clemente Screen shot 2013-09-15 at 9.32.10 PM.png|Aerial view of Palacio De Clemente - (Total estimate - 30% - 40% complete) F.A.Q. Q: How exactly is this going to work? A: When we finish the construction of the Spanish capitol which should take around 1 - 2 weeks, we will enable the "Government-plugin". This plugin basically allows for various nations to be established on our server with formal borders, and with their own admins/ops who can act as the leaders of those nations, but can only pass laws within those borders. Additionally, nations have the ability to make alliances, form treaties, declare wars, etc. You may also choose the form of government in which you wish to have. (This will be up to that nation's leader). - democracy, or communism. In a democracy, all of the members of that nation take votes for the ideal candidate by submitting commands /vote player. Additionally, whenever rules are made within the country, all of the members of that country are allowed to vote. In a communist government, no votes are taken for anything. There is a single dictator with exclusive powers over everyone and everything. There will also be an economy-plugin. This plugin sets up economies within each nation. The type of economy is chosen by the government of said nation. Basically how it works is, members of each nation must pay for any item they need with a currency item, ex: gold. Leaders of nations may creative certain amounts of gold, the greater the amount, the less the value, the smaller the amount, the more the value. (Inflation will apply). Only people with creative mode may creative currency, meaning, only the government may produce more currency. Nations will be able to trade with each other, and purchase goods through this economic system as well. Q: How big will each country be? A: We're not completely sure yet, but the world in which we play on is ''huge. ''So huge that we haven't explored nearly 5% of it. If I were to make an estimate based on nothing more than my natural born intelligence, I'd say each major nation will hold a 500,000 - 1,000,000 block radius, while each minor nation will hold a 50,000 - 300,000 block radius. To give you some comparison as to how large that is, the entire section of Palacio De Clemente (which is pretty big) has about a 1,000 - 1,500 block radius. Q: Will protections be enabled, and if so, where and how? A: To make things fair, protections can be enabled only around a nation's capitol. All other structures within a nation may not have protections. Protections within a country can be enabled only by that country's government, and not another's. If one country declares war on another, PvP mode is enabled, and the members of said country can go into the other country's land and destroy whatever they wish. (Rules of engagement will apply. None yet specified. Ex: You can't blow a 5 square mile hole in the ground. NOTE: World Edit will only be enabled for governments of nations, meaning, soldiers will only be able to destroy things while using survival mode.) Simplified, if war is declared, various countries can attack each other, and potentially burn down each other's villages/homes. During peacetime, PvP mode will be disabled, and members of differing nations will not be able to attack one another, and/or destroy each other's villages/homes. Q: Will nations have professional armies? A: Potentially, yes. Minecraft player skins can be created as uniforms for members of a nation's army to differentiate between nationalities. These skins/uniforms must be approved by the government of said nation. Generals of armies can receive ranks such as "moderator" so they're able to discipline their soldiers and treat them as subordinates - I.E. (users/guests). Q: What mode will this world be in? A: It will be primarily in a government-economic-creative/survival mode; creative for the leaders of nations, and survival for the residents, soldiers, etc. Category:The Government of The Spanish Empire